L'armure et le rat de bibliothèque
by NotreDame
Summary: Un petit moment d'intimité entre Al et Shezka. Se situe pendant la saison 2.


Synopsis : un petit moment de complicité entre Al et Shezka. Se situe pendant la saison 2.

Disclaimer : FMA ne m'appartient pas, pas plus qu'aucun de ses personnages, et je ne tire aucun profit financier de cette fiction.

_L'armure et le rat de bibliothèque_

_Shezka_. Qu'est-ce que je fais dans cette position, pliée en deux et la tête sur le bureau ? Ah, je sais, j'ai dû m'endormir en travaillant. La honte, c'est le premier job où j'arrive à être à peu près efficace, et voilà que je m'endors sur place ! J'ai envie de rentrer sous terre.

C'est le lieutenant-colonel Maes Hughes qui me réveille. A ma grande surprise, il n'a pas l'air tellement en colère. Je serre les dents, m'attendant à ce qu'il me force à regarder les photos de sa petite fille en guise de remontant. C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne, la petite, et je n'ai rien contre les enfants en général, mais regarder ces photos cent fois par jour, c'est lassant ! Mais aujourd'hui, il ne me met rien sous le nez. Au contraire, il m'annonce que je suis restée trop longtemps sans manger ni dormir, qu'il est tard et que si je ne rentre pas chez moi tout de suite pour me reposer, je ne serai plus bonne à rien.

Il me propose de demander à quelqu'un de me raccompagner et je décline l'invitation. Je suis une grande fille, après tout, et même si j'ai un peu honte d'être la seule personne ici à ne savoir ni me battre à mains nues, ni me servir d'une arme, ni pratiquer l'alchimie, je peux faire avec. On sort dans le couloir et je me heurte à une masse métallique. Ouille, me voilà les quatre fers en l'air, je dois être la fille la plus malchanceuse de la galaxie !

Un blondinet à l'expression sombre et un géant métallique me demandent si je ne me suis pas fait mal. Ah, les frères Elric, ça faisait longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus ! Je me sens toute remuée en les saluant. C'est vrai, sans eux je serais toujours sans emploi et sans argent. Dommage que je ne puisse pas rester un peu plus longtemps pour leur parler un peu, je tombe vraiment de sommeil.

Alphonse m'arrête et me demande de rester dans le bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient « réglé leur affaire » (je n'ose pas demander ce dont il s'agit). Il veut me raccompagner, estimant que les rues ne sont pas sûres pour quelqu'un comme moi à cette heure de la nuit (là aussi, je n'ose pas demander de précisions). Je proteste en expliquant que je tombe de sommeil. Il propose alors de me raccompagner tout de suite pendant qu'Edward s'expliquera avec la hiérarchie. Ed ajoute que c'est une bonne idée. Me voilà toute gênée : c'est la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un me raccompagne.

Les rues sont tranquilles. Al me demande comment ça se passe avec mes collègues, s'ils sont gentils avec moi, si j'aime ce que je fais… Je me sens toute émue. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse à moi à ce point-là. Le plus fort, c'est que les gens se sont toujours moqués de la façon dont je lis et mémorise tous les textes que je peux trouver alors que Al, lui, semble trouver ça cool. J'ai même un peu de mal à y croire.

On arrive devant chez moi. Il fait froid et par réflexe, je lui propose d'entrer pour se réchauffer un peu, avant de me souvenir qu'il ne sent pas le froid de toute façon. Il entre cependant, comme s'il sentait le froid, comme si je n'étais pas une horrible gaffeuse. Il me demande si j'ai faim, me propose de me faire un sandwich. Il est tellement gentil que ça me donne envie de pleurer.

* * *

_Al_. Il y a des piles de bouquins un peu partout, presque pas de place pour déplacer ma grosse armure. Et elle a l'air tellement fragile au milieu de tous ces gros volumes. On dirait que personne n'est venu ici depuis très longtemps. Moi, j'ai toujours eu Ed avec moi. Elle, elle doit être drôlement forte pour avoir supporté une solitude pareille.

Je finis de préparer son sandwich et elle se met à le dévorer en se mettant de la mayonnaise au coin de la bouche. Entre deux bouchées, elle me demande de me parler de ce que je fais en ce moment. Comme je me sens gêné pour lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé récemment avec la pierre philosophale, je lui raconte qu'on a dormi dans une auberge hier, qu'il y avait un arbre près de la fenêtre et qu'on pouvait voir une maman oiseau qui donnait à manger à ses petits dans leur nid. D'ailleurs, Ed a pratiquement dû m'engueuler pour que je m'éloigne de cet arbre. Mais ils étaient si mignons, ces oisillons !

Ça la fait rire. Elle s'essuie les mains, me dit que si j'aime bien les oiseaux, elle a un livre qui pourrait m'intéresser, et sort de la cuisine. Je n'ose pas décliner la proposition. Contrairement à elle, je n'ai pas le temps de lire mais ce ne serait pas gentil de refuser. J'attends. Au bout d'un moment, comme elle ne revient pas, je vais voir ce qu'elle fait et je la trouve allongée sur le canapé, endormie, avec ses lunettes sur le nez.

Je trouve une couverture et je l'étends sur elle pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid. Il faudrait que je parte, maintenant, Ed risque de s'inquiéter. Mais je ne peux pas quitter la maison sans fermer la porte à clef, et je ne peux pas non plus partir en l'enfermant derrière moi. Je pourrais utiliser l'alchimie pour faire un trou dans le mur et le refermer derrière moi, mais vu ma taille, il s'agirait forcément d'un énorme trou, et le courant d'air la réveillerait.

Je vais rester avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, alors. Moi qui ne dors plus jamais, cela me trouble toujours de regarder quelqu'un dormir. Quand Ed dort, il a toujours l'air petit et fragile, même si je préfèrerais faire n'importe quoi plutôt que de le lui dire. Et Ed est l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Endormie, Shezka semble si incroyablement vulnérable avec ses lunettes et ses cheveux en désordre, et si… mignonne. Pourquoi ai-je pensé cela ? Elle n'est pas très belle, c'est vrai, mais il y a quelque chose de craquant chez elle. Je ne sais pas quoi.

J'éteins la lumière et je vais m'installer dans la pièce à côté. Je trouve un téléphone et je parviens à joindre Ed. Il grogne un peu quand je lui explique la situation, mais estime que j'ai raison de vouloir veiller sur Shezka. Je sais ce qu'il pense : maladroite comme elle est, elle risque encore plus de se faire mal quand elle est dans un état de fatigue avancée. C'est un point commun qu'on a, Ed et moi : on essaie toujours de protéger ceux qui sont en danger. Quoique… Sheska ne risque pas vraiment d'être en danger, en ce moment précis, à moins d'avoir vraiment la poisse. Mais je reste près d'elle, je crois que c'est la chose à faire.

Je lis en attendant le lever du jour. Mince, elle lit vraiment de tout : ça va des bottins aux livres pour enfants en passant par les encyclopédies et les traités de médecine ! Je trouve un manuel d'alchimie que je connaissais déjà mais que je relis pour passer le temps. Le temps passe et elle finit par se réveiller, s'excuse et me propose de lire le journal qu'un livreur vient de déposer pendant qu'elle va prendre une douche. Elle revient peu après, en peignoir et avec les cheveux mouillés, se sert un verre de lait, me remercie de l'avoir raccompagnée. Son peignoir baille un peu et je ne sais pas où regarder. Elle remarque ma gêne et rajuste le peignoir avec une épingle, en se piquant un peu au passage. Elle est toute rouge. Je n'y connais rien mais j'ai presque l'impression qu'elle réagit comme si j'étais un garçon normal et pas une armure avec une âme.

Ça devient même carrément gênant pour moi ! Et en même temps, c'est agréable, cette drôle d'intimité. Je crois que si quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce maintenant, je détesterais ça. On est tellement bien, tous les deux. Ou alors je me trompe. Peut-être qu'elle s'expose en peignoir devant moi parce que je ne suis qu'une armure pour elle, et pas un être humain. Peut-être que…

* * *

_Shezka_. Tout d'un coup, il m'a demandé s'il était aussi humain que n'importe qui pour moi. La question m'a tellement surprise que j'en ai renversé mon verre de lait. Je n'aurais jamais cru que… Enfin, pour moi, Ed et Al Elric sont deux personnes extrêmement fortes et courageuses, et je ne les ai jamais imaginés ayant des doutes sur leur propre humanité. C'est vrai qu'on dirait qu'Ed est le meneur, et Al, celui qui écoute, mais quand même…

J'ai essayé de lui expliquer. A une époque, j'avais l'impression d'être une sous-merde parce que j'avais cette manie de tout lire et de tout mémoriser. Même mes parents trouvaient ça bizarre. Ils disaient que je ferais mieux de sortir, de m'amuser, d'avoir de « vraies activités », mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Et Al est la première personne à m'avoir valorisée, à m'avoir donné l'impression que cette bizarrerie faisait de moi une personne unique et qui avait de la valeur. Il a changé ma vie. Est-ce qu'une chose non humaine aurait pu faire ça ? Pour moi, Alphonse Elric est bien plus humain que la plupart des gens que je connais.

J'ai dit tout ça d'une traite, en bafouillant beaucoup. Il est resté comme ça, sans bouger, et puis il m'a demandé si je le pensais vraiment. Evidemment, que je le pensais ! Comme il n'avait pas l'air de le croire, je suis allée l'embrasser sur la joue. C'était tout froid et je savais vaguement qu'il n'avait pas dû sentir grand-chose. Je me sentais maladroite, comme d'habitude. Cette horrible maladresse qui ne me quitte jamais. Et puis il m'a dit merci d'une toute petite voix. Je me trompe peut-être mais je crois qu'il avait l'air complètement chaviré. Et il a pris congé. Et je suis restée comme ça, en peignoir et les cheveux mouillés sur mon canapé, toute émue. J'en ai oublié qu'il fallait que je retourne au travail.

* * *

_Al_. Je n'ai pas dit un mot de la matinée, si bien qu'Ed a fini par demander si j'allais bien. Je lui ai répondu que oui sans détailler. C'est vrai, je me voyais mal expliquer ce que je ressentais, même à mon frère que j'adore. C'est la première fois… j'ai même du mal à mettre des mots sur ce qui se passe en moi. Je sais : c'est la première fois qu'une fille qui ne m'a pas connu avant la transmutation semble me considérer spontanément comme… comme si j'étais encore Alphonse Elric, le garçon de chair et d'os.

Sauf que, soyons honnête, l'ancien Al n'aurait probablement pas été troublé à ce point par un baiser sur la joue. Ça alors. Jusqu'ici, quand je pensais que j'avais quatorze ans, cela ne représentait qu'un chiffre. Depuis ce baiser, je pense que ça veut dire autre chose, que j'ai passé l'âge de jouer pieds nus dans le ruisseau, que je suis devenu grand… Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour et j'aimerais savoir ce que ça fait. Est-ce que…

Oh, il faut que je pense à autre chose. Ma priorité, pour le moment, c'est retrouver la pierre philosophale avec Ed ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire… faire ce que font les garçons de mon âge si je ne retrouve pas mon corps. Allons ! Il est temps de nous remettre en route.

Mais merci, Shezka. Merci de m'avoir fait sentir que je suis bien plus qu'une armure vide.

_La fin…_


End file.
